landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sharpteeth (The Wisdom of Friends)
|end= |voice actor=Frank Welker |status = Deceased}} A pack of four Baryonyx appears in the film, , as the antagonistic forces of the film. The leader of the quartet is the main antagonist. The leader has a scar that goes all the way around the middle of its head. History They are first seen not long after the Prehistoric Pals bring Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie into the Mysterious Beyond in search of Berry Valley. When their leader heard Loofah's loud shout, they started to move in that direction. After the gang leave Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie to find water for them, the pack got closer. They soon located the three Yellow Bellies and chased them into a canyon. The pack had them cornered, but the gang soon returned to help. The pack were buried under hundreds of rocks after the gang rolled them down the canyon, and after the Yellow Bellies performed the Yellow Belly bounce, causing rocks to fall. The leader was still partly above the rocks, roaring at Littlefoot, but then the longneck knocked over huge rocks onto the sharptooth, finally burying him. The pack was temporarily defeated and buried in the pile. The pack soon escaped the next day. They soon followed the Yellow Bellies' trail, which now consisted of an entire herd of them, as well as the main characters. Throughout the next while, they continued to follow the massive trail of footprints. They later attack during the film's climax, chasing everyone. The leader at one point had Littlefoot cornered, but the little longneck simply ran under the sharptooth's legs. The pack are soon cornered and are killed when the Yellow Belly herd bounced up and down, making a piece of the cliff break off that the pack were standing on, causing the sharpteeth to fall hundreds of feet to their deaths. Gallery The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 00.31.40 -2017.05.13 12.17.38-.jpg|The leader Baryonyx The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 01.05.20 -2017.05.13 12.22.27-.jpg|The green Baryonyx The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 01.05.41 -2017.05.13 12.23.05-.jpg|The red Baryonyx The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 00.33.03 -2017.05.13 12.18.54-.jpg|The yellow Baryonyx The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 00.27.55 -2017.05.13 12.16.43-.jpg|The leader hears Loofah's yell The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 00.30.30 -2017.05.13 12.15.56-.jpg|The pack chases the Yellow Bellies. Lead Baryonyx.jpg Baryonyxes.jpg|The pack corners the Yellow Bellies. vlcsnap-2017-02-15-14h58m29s045.png The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 00.33.41 -2017.05.13 12.19.28-.jpg Lead baryonyx needs a hug.jpg|The lead Baryonyx grimaces before being buried alive by Littlefoot The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 00.48.10 -2017.05.13 12.20.44-.jpg|The leader finds the herd's tracks. The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 01.05.01 -2017.05.13 12.21.57-.jpg|The pack attacks again The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 01.06.06 -2017.05.13 12.23.43-.jpg|The leader corners Littlefoot. The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 01.07.48 -2017.05.13 12.24.32-.jpg|The pack's death Trivia *The Baryonyx are the final antagonistic characters to appear in a ''Land Before Time'' film with involvement from Charles Grosvenor. *They are the second member of the family Spinosauridae to appear in the franchise, only behind Spinosaurus itself in . *The number of their fingers they have varies between shots, being depicted with both the correct three fingers and the incorrect four fingers throughout the film. **Similarly, their thumb claws are much smaller than those of their real life counterparts, and their jaws are not as crocodile-like as those of the real animal. *The leader is the third character in the franchise to have a scar. *Due to their treatment in the film, which has been seen as unnecessarily cruel by some fans, these Sharpteeth are considered by some to be among the most sympathetic of the Sharpteeth in the series. References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Sharptooth Category:Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends characters Category:Male Characters Category:Twofooters Category:Female Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Gold and Brown Characters Category:Green-Gray Characters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Start-Class Articles Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters with Yellow eyes Category:Quartets Category:Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends introductions